


Golden Friendship

by Kristen_APA



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, contains references to PTSD due to sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen_APA/pseuds/Kristen_APA
Summary: [Set about a year or so after S4CS, was written AU to those vague S5 spoilers, is now AU in general] Gwen and her new family come to visit Anna and Downton.





	Golden Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : Here I am again with some more of my older fics. This was first posted in 2014 on Fanfiction net, and then became AU as the show continued (in this case this one became AU as I was writing it thanks to S5 spoilers coming out). Here are the original notes: 
> 
> _“I had been playing with this idea for some time and then started working on it months ago. It's not quite what I had in mind, but here it is. (Also I wrote the bulk of this before the S5 TCA panel so this is AU of course).”_
> 
> This one also gets a slight trigger warning for contain references to PTSD due to sexual assault, as I deal a little bit more with the some things involving what happened in S4E3 compared to most of my other fics. It's a little less vague than I typically am. This is primarily fluffy though, you know I can't write angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own _Downton Abbey._

Anna fretted around the cottage, straightening things that were already straightened. She slightly moved each photograph and then put it back, adjusted all the trinkets on the mantle. Her and John rarely got visitors at their personal residence, and she needed everything to be perfect.

It had been many years since she had seen Gwen, the last occasion a somber one, Lady Sybil’s funeral. This one was more joyous. Her friend was visiting Downton to see her family and show off her newborn son to her friends at the Abbey.

“Everything looks fine, my darling,” John commented from the settee, book in his hands. “Come sit down, you’ll wear yourself out before she gets here.”

She rolled her eyes, but sat down beside him. “It’s just that she has never been here before,” she said, gesturing to the room.

“You’re a former housemaid, you don’t let ‘here’ get messy.”

“As is she.”

“Anna, you barely slept last night—” he started. Her glare cut him off. The previous night had been tough, and it made her glad Gwen had not taken her up on her offer to stay in their spare room. The new mother was worried that the cries of the baby would wake the Bateses up, but Anna was more concerned any nighttime distress she suffered would cause more issues. As close as she was to Gwen, it still was a very private matter she wasn’t willing to discuss. As time passed, the nightmares lessened, but they’d never fully go away, the night before proving that.

There was a fine line, and it frustrated her. She was tremendously grateful for her husband’s undying love and support, needing it and wanting it, and it was always in his nature to overprotect her. She knew that he forever had her best interests at heart. But at times it felt too much, reminding her all of what changed and what she could never change back. She had grown to accept that that’s just the way things were now, although the struggle would seep out from time to time. But most of all, what she wanted was to continue on the best they could in despite of what happened, to keep on living while that vile man did not. And her greatest revenge was that she had managed to find happiness, as much as she could, again.

In this instance, John had other motives for his worries, and she knew, almost begrudgingly, that he was correct. “I will try to go to bed early tonight,” Anna said to appease him, patting him on his good knee.

He looked at her over the top of his book, his brow raised. “You probably won’t. And I’m sure Gwen will tire you out.”

There was no arguing there. She got up to fuss with the pillow in the chair, and then went to return to John’s side at the sofa. But before she could sit down there was a knock at the door, and their guests for the day were there. Gwen wanted to spend time with Anna before she went up to the big house, knowing full and well Mr Carson wouldn’t like screaming baby in the servants’ hall for more than a short visit.

John had not seen Gwen in ten years, having not been able to attend Lady Sybil’s funeral service. As the women embraced, he exchanged pleasantries with Gwen’s husband, Edward, all the while noting how Anna’s worried and tired face had lit up when she saw her friend for the first time in years.

Edward was tall and lean, and his initial demeanor reminded Anna of Mr Napier, Lady Mary’s beau with the least chance (much to her chagrin – he was her favorite of the three, but she could never tell her employer that). He had that same genuinely charm and pleasantry.

“Oh, this is very nice,” Gwen commented as they entered the sitting room.

Despite all of Anna’s earlier fretting, she now only had eyes for the little bundle in her friend’s arm.

“This is Daniel. I’m afraid he inherited my hair.” A shock of red adorned his little head.

“I think he’s lovely,” Anna gushed, gently stroking the baby’s cheek.

“Would you like to hold him?”

Anna nodded and blushed a bit, and Gwen swore she felt a silent exchange pass between the blonde and Mr Bates as she transferred the boy.

Despite the distraction of Daniel, Anna remembered to offer their guests tea. The all settled down onto the settee and chairs.

“It has been so nice to see where Gwen grew up. I’m from the city, but the countryside is such a refreshing change,” commented Edward.

“That’s a lot like us,” Anna said, gesturing to her and her husband. “I’m from Downton, but he mostly grew up in London.”

“You enjoy Yorkshire life, Mr Bates?”

“I do, but if Anna wanted to move, I’d enjoy life with her wherever.” He hoped he don’t come off too soppy.

Gwen smiled. “Well, as they say, home is where the heart is.”

“Indeed,” agreed Edward.

Sizing him up in her head, Anna believed that Gwen had made a good match. As they chatted, she could feel the love between the pair, and Edward seemed to be exactly the gentleman Gwen had described in her letters. Anna had prided her herself in being a good judge of character – all except once, she bitterly reminded herself. She pushed those thoughts from her head and focused on how happy Gwen was, glad her friend had found true love as she had.

The plan was for the women to spend some time with each other one-on-one, and they were grateful to be given the opportunity. They had already tired Daniel out, and John volunteered to help Edward look after the little one. The latter was very interested in the Bateses book collection, and it looked as if the men were going to discuss literature in their wives’ absence.

As they walked arm-in-arm toward the village, Anna spoke animatedly, despite her tiredness, filling Gwen in on the lives of the others at the Abbey.

“It’s so nice to hear that Mr Molesley has a sweetheart now. Perhaps you won’t be the only married couple downstairs soon.”

Anna smiled. “Maybe. And maybe they’ll end up being our neighbors.”

“To be honest,” Gwen paused, choosing her words carefully, “I’m surprised you’re still in service. Are… you waiting?”

The blonde hesitated her reply. “Well… things don’t often go as planned. You have to take them as they come.”

Gwen gave a small smile as an apology. “Well, I’m sure in due course…”

“Actually…” Anna stopped walking, and drew her friend close, lowering her voice. “We haven’t told anyone yet except Mrs Hughes and Lady Mary, just in case… it’s still early days.”

She had a worded it carefully, knowing Gwen seemed to think that it was fertility issue. While the doctor never mentioned any, the fact she did not fall pregnant right after John returned home from his (second) false imprisonment still remained. That she did after everything was a complete miracle and blessing, at least in her eyes. Honesty may be the best policy, but she’d learned to deal in half truths now, much to her chagrin.

The red head all but squealed, embracing her friend. “Oh that is such wonderful news! I will definitely have to visit more, and the children can be friends! How far gone are you?”

“Only two months. Dr Clarkson is keeping a closer eye on me because I’m a bit older than the average first time mum…”

“Oh Anna, I’m sure that everything will be fine,” her friend patted her arm.

“I can’t help but worry though.”

“I’m afraid that worrying is something that a mother does, though. Come now, let’s go get some treats in celebration.”

“But we just had tea!”

“You are eating for two now, Anna, you deserve cake!”

The blonde could not turn down cake. “Oh, very well then.” The two burst into giggles.

Arriving at the village tea shop, they sat in the corner away from the few other patrons there, allowing them to continue to talk freely.

“So you say Lady Mary knows, and she’s letting you stay on?”

“Well, as long as the doctor allows me. Mr Carson isn’t going to like it one bit, but Mr Bates and Mrs Hughes have agreed with me that it’s better to be with them than home all alone all day. And better than being restless too.”

Gwen smiled. “I understand. I’m sure your Mr Bates is as overprotective as Edward was. And still is.”

“Indeed.” They giggled.

“It will only get worse once you begin to show. They are constantly reminded and then you’re an invalid.”

“Oh joy,” Anna replied sarcastically. But in reality, she was looking forward to her belly growing and their baby announcing its coming presence into the world. Even if that meant John wouldn’t let her lift a finger.

“Perhaps they are just wanting us to save our energy for the birth. I’m afraid that part isn’t easy in the least. It’s definitely worth it in the end though, I promise.”

Anna nodded.

“But I do understand the restlessness as well. I had to quit the office early and I missed working. But once the baby arrives they take over your world, although in the greatest way possible, I swear.”

“I believe you. It’s… it’s something we’ve wanted for so long.”

Gwen detected the worry in her friend’s tone. “Anna, you’re going to be a terrific mother, you know.”

The blonde blushed a little. “So I’ve been told.”

“They speak the truth, as I do now.”

The pieces of cake arrived at their table, temporarily interrupting their conversation.

“I remember many years ago something about looking to run an inn, was it?”

Anna finished her bite before speaking. “Well, a small hotel. We hadn’t discussed it in awhile, but it’s back on our minds with this news.” John had suggested once that they sell his mother’s house and leaving Downton for a change of scenery, but they decided that it was better for the time being to stay where Anna had a support system beyond just him. This was making hotel hunting hard, but the original plan from so long ago had been to be near Downton anyway.

“I think it’s a really wonderful idea for you two. And when you are all set up and settled, we’ll all come to visit and stay at your grand establishment.”

“I’m not sure how ‘grand’ it will be, but we’d love that, thank you.”

“It would be our pleasure.”  
After eating their fill of cake, they strolled through the village. Gwen commented on how much was different, but many things stayed the same. It had been ten years since she had left Downton, and so much had changed in those ten years.

One thing that hadn’t was Anna and Gwen’s friendship. Although it had become mostly via the post, they still had managed to keep in touch all this time. The letters were further in-between now, but they continued to write when they could. Anna was relieved to find that they could so easily talk to each other now as they had back in 1914.

The two women returned to the cottage to find their husband deep in discussion about Robert Burns. Little Daniel woke up from his nap in Edward’s arms, but as Gwen took the baby, she passed him to Anna, her eyes saying “here, you can practice.”

The boy settled right down, causing his mother to whisper, only audible for her friend to hear, “See, you’re a natural!”

Plans were discussed for the first of their trip, confirming that that they will be visiting the big house the following day. They bid good-bye to their friends for now, looking forward to tomorrow.

~

The Bateses got ready for the night, Anna climbing tiredly into bed next to John, who was finishing a chapter of his book. Setting the novel aside, he said, “Well today was very nice.”

“Yes, it was.” She could tell he was glad to hear that she enjoyed herself, given her earlier worries.

“Did you like Edward? I thought him very thoughtful and kind.”

“I did. Much more than some of Lady Mary’s suitors, I must say.”

John knew of her bias and smiled.

“But honestly, they seemed a good match. I’m very happy for her.”

“Hopefully we’ll see more of them in the future.”

They both smiled, but then there was a silence.

“Gwen knows our little secret,” Anna finally revealed, her fingers locked together over her abdomen.

“Just had to tell someone else?” he smiled again.

“More like she was wondering if we were waiting or… you know having problems in that area. So I spared her—and well, myself—the conversation and just told her.”

He covered her hands with one of his. “Soon we’ll be able to tell everyone.”

“A secret that I look forward to sharing,” her tone slightly bittersweet.

“What was it that you once told Mrs Hughes? About Gwen and her typewriter. It’s not a secret, it’s private.”

“I suppose,” she giggled. “That was so long ago, how do you even remember that?”

“Because I quite agreed with it. And I also might have hanged onto every word you said back then. I still do.” His other hand settled lightly on her shoulder. She slightly pressed into his palm, and then he began to massage gently. “Now, didn’t you say that you were going to go to bed early?”

Anna chuckled. “Yes, sir.” They kissed good-night, and she settled down into the pillows and under the covers, as he leaned over to the nigh stand to turn off the gas lamp. She snuggled against his body as he lowered himself down beside her, taking his hands and placing them on her lower belly. She could not control what dreams would come to her in her sleep, but seeing Gwen today reminded her of what she was in control over. Her friend had set forth to change her life, defying odds and becoming a secretary in a time when the best a farmer’s daughter could do was have a life in service. Circumstances had been extremely different for her and John, but they could too still achieve their hopes together, one step at a time.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : My original ending notes are humorous because I'd said even though I'd love to have a Gwen cameo, I didn't think that there would be one. And I also said that I had trouble writing Gwen older, whoops.
> 
> I also had apologized for posting two pregnancy fics back to back. Idk how many I have now posted on here back to back whoops lol. As you can tell, it was a recurring theme for me because it's been very important to me that Anna and John get to fulfill their dreams, and becoming parents was a major one for them.


End file.
